Perfect Timing
by MissParanoia
Summary: But you see, no one could ever be a sane person, especially when one just passed by the Lily Evans and took a whiff of her heavenly perfume. Is that strawberries? Abandoning every desire in my body to eat ravenously in the kitchens, I rushed to the lake.
1. Chapter 1

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

Merlin! It's already 7:45 p.m. and those idiotic pigs who I somehow, also consider my best friends forgot to wake me for dinner. Did you hear that? Oh right. Of course you didn't. My stomach rumbled, rather loudly if I may add. Abso-BLOODY-lutely GREAT! And as I jump off my twin-sized hurriedly, I lost my footing and slipped. And you know what? It hurts A LOT. As I regained my balance whilst looking around for snickering passerbys, I immediately glared at the suspect of my rather embarrassing slip-up. Oh great. It was a freakin' Chocolate Frog card. How could such a thin card make me the great, the magnificent James Potter trip?

Making my way down the boys staircase, I saw a boy, a first year perhaps, paused abruptly, gasp and stare at me, usually I just give my fans my trademark James Potter grin but I couldn't, instead I fixed my cold hazel brown eyes, which I know could make any girl- in their right mind- give their right arm for just a glance, on the boy. BLOODY HELL! Did he just scream shrilly and ran away flailing his arms over his head? OH GOD. Did he just wet his bloody pants?

There they are. My supposed-to-be friends. I flexed my knuckles and braced for another wrestling match with Sirius but as I stormed to them. I stopped. I'd never thought I'd say this but Remus has finally gone off his rocker. And not only that, Sirius and Peter both have this trance-like, drooling (and equally revolting) look on their faces which could only mean one thing: Evans. Yes you heard it. Lily. Lillian Isabella Evans. I followed their gaze and knew I was right. She was there. She must've just entered the common room. But every male in the room immediately stopped what they're doing and stared at her. Except for me, that is. See, I'm not immune to her charm and stunningly good looks, how could anyone possibly not fall in love with her?

I mean, yeah. She is drop dead gorgeous, with her auburn hair that cascades down her back just like a waterfall, her green eyes that could put the most expensive and brightest emeralds to shame and take note, make any guy who comes her way submit to her authority. I mean it – she has every guy wrapped around her slender finger. Even professors. Like Horace Slughorn. What a creep. He practically drools when he sees Lily. My Lily. I mean, you know.

Not to mention she's the brightest witch in our year.

So, as I was saying, She just got in. And since I am so famished I could eat anything edible. I made my way to the Portrait hole, with exuding confidence in my every step that only us Marauders could do but deep down inside, I was quivering with fear? Apprehension?

But as I passed her, she stopped dead in her tracks, a pink tinge was already on her cheeks, confirming her spot as the most beautiful fallen angel –EVER She said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "Hey, James."

And of course, I did what any gentleman would do. I gave her a polite yet short nod and replied, " Hey Lily" walked away without a backward glance before I do anything stupid. Stupid meaning envelop her in my arms and whisk her away to a place where no one could take her away from me.

Once I reached the corridor, a smile, no, grin, was tugging at the corners of my mouth. We had an honest-to-good conversation. If you ever call that remotely close to a conversation. But you see, no one could ever be a sane person, especially when one just passed by the Lily Evans and took a whiff of her heavenly perfume. Is that strawberries? Abandoning every desire in my body to eat ravenously in the kitchens, I rushed to the lake. What could I say? Lily does work miracles.

**LILY'S POV**

My god. He's here. Oh my. He's making his way towards me. I had to stop myself from making an announcement. _Ladies and gentlemen, once again, the mighty James Edward Potter has succeeded in making, I, the elusive, ice queen Lily Evans fall for him- all over again._ Wonder if that's possible? Also, would he catch me when I fall? Oh god. I sound like a lovesick 11 year old. But then again, maybe I am. I just got back from the Great Hall, eating rather lonely since my now EX-best friends wanted to sleep in. Sure, it was balmy chilly night, perfect for sleeping in. But I was famished.

Is he really walking past with me without even uttering a single word or maybe a smile? I chastised myself for even thinking I would get one. Perhaps he did really got over me and moved on. MERLIN! I hate myself.

Downhearted, and fully intent on rushing to my dormitories and crying my heart out, I whispered, though I know he was already outside, "Hey James." Oh my. Traitor tears are now forming in my eyes. Don't spill now, tears. I beg of you. I still want to give myself a false sense of secrecy. I could already feel myself blushing as he passed me. The reason? I don't know. Nerves? No. Love? Maybe.

"Hey Lily." I whipped around, giving myself a slight crick in my neck only to find him smirking. But before I could say anything, he was already outside. Great.

He never changed, did he? I hate him!

_No Lily, you love him, remember?_

No I don't.

_Yes, you do._

Nope.

_Yes. Admit it._

I DO NOT!

_Lil-_

Okay, shut up,I do.

But pushing those traitorous thoughts away, I rushed outside the Portrait Hole to the Black Lake. He isn't there either. 'Guess he was just being polite by acknowledging my presence. I know I don't even deserve that. Not after all these years.

I haven't seen James having dinner, so for sure, he is now on his way to the kitchens. I took the what my friends call the "scenic route". Actually it was just a longer path to the lake. I just want to make sure that when I head under the familiar beech tree near the lake, all of my tears had already trickled down my cheeks. It's not curfew yet. I don't want others to see me crying. I'm too proud for that. Still, I know that no one's there. I haven't seen James having dinner, so for sure, he is now on his way to the kitchens.

After what seemed like an eternity, I can now make out the silhouette of the lake and the tree against the night. There's a figure moving. I immediately took out my wand and placed it in front of me. "Lumos." My wand instantly gave off a yellowish light. Almost eerie. The figure can't possibly see me, he's staring out into the lake. So, if he is a Death Eater or something I'll have the advantage of surprising him. Taking little and careful steps, I walked nearer to the figure. Perhaps a man. Wait. He's James. Shoot! He saw me. Once again, this really isn't my lucky day. He must think I'm a stalker or something. Just Great.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know. It's been like forever since I've decided to stop my "laziness" streak and finally, yes, finally end my story. But wait a minute. I need to dedicate this lovely piece of literature to Machamp. Machamp, may you find happiness and continuity forever. (Speech in weddings.)And, of course, eventually love. Cheers! Machamp, you are the sole, the ultimate, the only, solitary, the fundamental reason I've updated _**Perfect Timing**_.  True love waits, dear.

_Lily' POV. ___

_MERLIN! I should have trusted my instinct! You see, I was planning on ducking behind that bush. What's it called again? Cherrymaple whatsis? Let's take a little step to memory lane. So, when I was little like 4 years old or something, we used to have this tiny, yes, tiny as in puny, outgrowth of a bush in our backyard. It's sort of a yellowi-. I AM rambling, am I? This is exactly why I hate James Edward Potter! He makes me form incoherent words in my mind, almost like a mishmash of sorts. Okay, Lily. Back to the present. But before that let's take a recap, the love of my life is waving his hands in front of my face, frantically, if I may add. Second, he's saying words like, "Lily? Are you okay? Should I call a professor? Lily Evans? Hello?" And third, oh my god, he has this concerned look on his face, oh, he really does have tantalizing eyes, with the warm color of chocolate and his mouth, Merlin, makes my jaw drop, framed with a sort of pink-coral colored lips, his mouth is sensuous in every way. Where was I again? So, now, he's conjuring up a cup of water from thin air. Oh right. Magic. The Power to Conjure Things. Hogwarts._

With that little slap to reality, Lily Evans snapped back to the present, which includes James Potter. With this, utter the first words that her jumbled mind could form right now.

"Oh. Hi, James. I'msosorrytobotheryou. Ishouldleave. Seeyoutomorrow."

As Lily turned to leave, a pair of calloused yet unbelievably soft & masculine hands caught her arm.

"Lily, are you sick? I can't understand you."

"Of course I'm not."

"Right."

With a few seconds of awkward silence, James, not being able to restrain himself any longer, broke the silence.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are YOU here?"

"Well, Potter, if you're implying that I followed you or worse, stalked you, then you are wrong. You are an absolutely freakin' egotistical toerag and I really wonder how gravity could hold your enormous head any longer. I'm surprised the ground doesn't break or form any cracks when you walk or show off, parading like a huge elepha—"

Lily Evans, however, wasn't able to finish her tirade because she was cut off by incredibly soft lips on top of her own. Yes,** the** James Potter kissed her.

To say she was caught off guard would be an understatement, the kiss, to put it simply, rocked Lily Isabella Evans' world.

This kiss from James Potter wasn't Lily's first, but it felt like everything she wished and desperately hoped a kiss should be. What do you know? James Potter IS God' gift to women. While her lips were moving in sync with that of James', she knew he was the one. And the fact made her smile against James' lips. It was a dream come true. Lily never believed in fairy tales or anything that happen in movies but so far, from the countless she has seen, this kiss, kiss with someone real, is in many levels, so much better. _Good thing I didn't wait for my Prince Charming,_ she thought_. 'Cause James Potter is a lot better._

That's why it's a shock when lily pulled back from the kiss and stood on her toes to whisper in James' ears.

"like a huge elephant that has just escaped a circus on wheels."

"So, I presume you aren't finished yet."

"Not even close."

By then, Lily Evans pulled the crook of James' sleeve and captured James in a sweet, and lingering kiss. _Heaven,_ Lily thought. _That's the perfect way to describe this blissful feeling._ Suddenly, James pulled back from the kiss, mustered all the strength he needed to keep a straight face and said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you were referring to your tirade not the kiss."

"I was, Potter. But you see, I didn't say anything about breaking the kiss."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not even remotely close to finishing it."

And for the third time, they kissed. But this time, without a care in the world. For them, they're the only ones in the world. "_And whosoever objects could go drown in the Black Lake."_, James thought.

With Lily's arms coiled around his neck, James said, "I missed you. Our fights. Your face when it's all scrunched up and infuriated. Heck, I even miss your glares. I missed them all."

"Good."

"Cause we have forever, right?"

"Yeah. Forever."

With James arms enveloping Lily, they walked back into the castle. Abruptly, Lily stopped James.

"By the way, Potter, you have the most perfect timing."

"I know."


End file.
